warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Discoveries
Discoveries Season 2, Episode 1 of Mystic "You've learned the ways of the Trust," Rock mewed. "And now, you cannot go out into the world." "What? Why?" I hissed, backing away. Was he going to...hurt me? "You know, and remember, what has happened in the past," Rock continued gently. "With this information you can't go into the world until you are mature enough to carry it. You belong here, where I can train you until you are capable of it." "I'm capable!" I retorted, though my fur now lay flat as I learned that Rock had good intentions. I would have known other cats who would have soothly comforted me, but Rock was not one of those cats. "You aren't capable, and you'll get yourself killed if you even put a foot into that untamed world! Now, follow me," he hissed. He started briskly walking the other direction of the forest. I realized we were back where I had met him, and Keyes and his guards could be here at any minute. I hurried after him. Small birds were twittering above us, and I realized with satisfaction that Keyes had not found me yesterday. I wonder what he would do if I told him I had been in another dimension. Probably lock me up again, that's what. I thought about the Trust, and what effect it had on me. If I was the Trust, then where were my Stirrings? I had only had one, did that count? I didn't have an answer, but I was hoping to get one, from wherever Rock was taking me. He was walking straight in front of me, and I suddenly realized that he looked quite translucent in the sunlight. Was that just me, or could I see the outline of ferns through his flank? No, that was impossible. I didn't know how Rock could live to be this old -- magic, perhaps -- but he was opaque, sure as sure. My eyes were playing tricks. We kept walking for who-knows-long, the sun boiling me down to a crisp. My paws were weary of walking and didn't make it a secret with me, shouting at me by clawing up my legs with spasms of weariness. I panted heavily and slowed down. Never mind if Rock was ahead of me. Suddenly I heard scuffling behind me, behind a clump of bushes. Muffled sounds of screeches rang throughout the underbrush. On my guard, I swept a glance at Rock and then inched closer to the source of the noise when he was looking ahead. Ducking under the buses, I crouched and gaped at what was going on. A thin, black-furred she-cat stood struggling under two burly toms. And standing at the head of it all was the one cat I despised mose -- Keyes. Anger shook through me. How could he hurt a cat like this, who looked barely strong enough to hurt a mouse, let alone take on his two guards? Had he no sense of thoughtfullness, to think about what he was doing before he did it? I knew I was probably going to die, three times out of four. But it was pointless to go on living when there was someone else struggling in this world....in this world or the next. Sorry, Rock. I leaped into the clearing, my fur bristling, and turned to face Keyes, glaring at him with all the fury I could put into a glare. "Stop," I hissed quietly. "Oh, hello, Wintergreen," he hissed coolly. "Were you looking for your friend?" Was she my friend? No. But I hadn't any choice, had I? And any enemy of Keyes was a friend in my book. "I am now," I hissed. And then I did something so stupid I would regret it for my entire life, and maybe even longer. I leaped onto his face, a torrent of scratching and hissing. ~ I couldn't really remember any details from the fighting. There was some scratching -- actually, a lot of scratching, but not on my side -- and before I knew it, it was all over. I stood in the center of three unconscious guards, two of them stirring, my back arched and myself panting like a dog. Though it had all raced past to me, I remember seeing something...uncanny with the strange cat. She had...it was almost as if she had pressed herself into a shadow and melted into the ground. I had thought I was hallucinating and kept battling Keyes and his guards, but then when she appeared of nowhere with a boom, in the center of the skirmish, I knew what my eyes were telling me was no lie. I was still staring at her in shock when she walked up to me. "Are you all right?" she asked. It took me a moment to get my wits together. "Not for a few scratches and bruises," I replied, trying to keep it casual without randomly blurting out what she had done. "But yep as always. You?" Was she okay? It had certainly looked painful, that feat she'd displayed there. "Yes," she muttered. "Though I did absolutely nothing." It took me a moment to register that. I thought she knew she had won the fight, with her magical casting and shoving the guards away from me like that. "Look, you," I hissed. I felt overwhelmed. I thought I was a formidable fighter, what with emerging as a rogue with a rogue with a rough background and all, but the way this cat had fought surpassed everything I could do. "You did that shadowy-majig, and you turned yourself into a shadow! You call that nothing?" "Oh, that," she replied quietly, shuffling her feet a bit. I suddenly felt sorry for her. "Yes, that," I replied, laughing. As insecure as she looked, I decided not to ask her for her name and whereabouts before coming to Aphyix. "And hey, I've had a few casulties and a pretty odd past as well. I won't ask. But...how did you come here? You don't look like a native of Aphyix." That was the one thing I had struggled with revealing as a rogue, and I doubted she would too, although she knew my name already. That set her about thinking for a bit. "I came through something purple," she revealed finally. "When I looked through it, it was as if I could see thousands of dimensions in it. And I could see a city. Aphyix, I suppose." Oh, no. Oh no, this was very bad. "A p-portal?" I choked out very suddenly. I had to find out -- it was far to dangerous if this cat had actually came through the same way I had, and been through the cave that collapsed, Lazuli along with it. It meant she might have come from where I had...who knew, I might even have met her from my rogue days, without remembering. "And do you suppose this portal was in a...cave?" "Yes..." she whispered back, looking about as shocked as I was feeling. "But how...?" Then she seemed to understand, and surprise crept into her eyes. "You came through the same way, didn't you?" I nodded, feeling very sick. "And it fit your description perfectly." "Then what was the second scent?" she asked me suddenly. "I smelled one; I remembered it was you, I can smell some of it on you as well. But there was a second one. It smelled of stone and old water and caves..." "A second one?" I echoed, a very, very strange, an impossible idea forming in my head. I shooed it away and though. "...No. No. There was only me in that cave. Only I went through. Maybe you were mistaken. Maybe it was your own fur--" "My own fur?" she screeched at me, enraged. Which, I would be too, if someone had questioned my tracking skills like I had hers. "It was someone else's for sure! I know I am not mistaken--" "No!" I hissed loudly. "No one else came through that portal!" I was hoping, almost pleading with her now. It couldn't be -- not after every way I'd consoled myself so far, the tables couldn't turn on me now, not in this way. "Calm down," she replied quietly. "I don't know. This is your business. But -- I'd better run" -- she nodded at the guards, who were half-conscious and looking about now, their heads still muddled -- "and you should too." I took a quick glance at Keyes, who was now awake and scrambling up, growling, then nodded. "See you soon?" I whispered. She nodded at me, her eyes gleaming, and promised hastily, "See you", while backing up the hill. Keyes advanced at her, his hackled raised. She'd better run. That's what I would do, and she could do it better, if she's a shadow. "And my name's Embre!" she added. Just then, Keyes hared at her, hissing, and she began to run away, running away for dear life, just as I had done on my first day at Aphyix. Category:Mystic Category:Mist's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction